mgrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Philturn
Philturn is a world class detective who was journeying through Sukyaku City near the end of the incident. He followed the survivors to Seki no Tokai because he thought that he would have lots of jobs while the city was being flooded with refuges. He didn't get many, and originally stayed in Seki no Tokai because he had no money to leave. Now he has decided to stay, and he keeps trying to train the citizens to be detectives like himself. Appearance Philturn has reddish-brown hair, and wears a blue blazer with real fur on the collar and khakis. He often has a red undershirt beneath that, and always wears a necklace with the name of the only person who ever escaped him, the one who kidnapped his family. Personality He is often brooding, and appears to be zoned out, often with his eyes closed, while he is really checking out his surroundings. Despite his somber mission, he is playful, and helpful to those around him. He has been known to accept jobs for free if his clients need the money. History After growing up in the mountains, and being trained by his father to be aware of his surroundings, his family was kidnapped, and he left the peaceful village he was born in to find the kidnapper. Along the way, he helped out numerous people, and they said that he should consider becoming a detective. He declined, but when his money ran out, he was inclined to change his mind. His journeys led him to Seki no Tokai. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Although he is very weak physically, Philturn is skilled with a sword, and is very attuned to nature. He can use this connection, to take advantage of nature's power. Abilities Ability: Plant Growth Philturn can use the power of nature to make plants grow at an extremely accelerated rate. Unfortunately this means that it also withers at an accelerated rate, leaving a time limit on all of his abilities *''Tree Wall''- This ability allows Philturn to create a wall of trees to protect himself and others. This lasts fifteen minutes. *''Bamboo Cage''- Philturn accelerates the growth of bamboo seeds, to create a cage to trap criminals. This lasts one day, but gets weaker as time goes on. This problem can be solved, by increasing the number of seeds, however it will stop him from using another cage or a wall. It is at full strength for fifteen hours. *''Thorn Blade''- Philturn gets a briar seed, and focuses growth on one thorn. It grows to the size of a sword, and will stand up to a duel with a real sword. The only problem is his lack of strength, which means that even with all of the skill in the world he is hard pressed to fight a strong opponent. This lasts one hour. Ability: Animal Senses Philturn can use natural energy to enhance his senses tenfold. *''Aquila Vision-'' Philturn's vision becomes similar to the vision of a falcon. Even fingerprints are visible when he uses this. *''Myotis Hearing- '' Philturn becomes able to hear his surroundings like a bat can. This makes it possible for him to see in the dark, and listen to conversations up to a mile away. This can be extremely disorienting so he doesn't use it often *''Lupus Sense- Philturn is able to track a scent like a wolf. He can even follow someone's trail through a crowded city. This is used to track down criminals. Ability: '''Meditation' *''Recharge- ''By meditating Philturn is able to absorb power from nature. For this to happen, Philturn must be completely still. *''Regeneration-'' While in the wilderness Philturn heals at an accelerated rate. What would take a month to recover in the city takes a week to recover outside of the city. Trivia *Philturn likes hiking, and is always outdoors. Despite this, he has very low physical strength *He loves going to the CT Bar, even though he never buys any drinks Quotes *"Tree 8)" Category:Member